Camera calibration is generally used for video surveillance applications that require determination of physical properties of objects of interest, such as moving speed, object height, size, etc. Accurate calibration often requires delicate measurements conducted for a scene captured by the cameras viewing the scene. Such measurement operations can be time-consuming, and may also be impractical if a large-scale surveillance operation, involving many cameras, is to be implemented.